


What are you doing here?

by Miktokki514



Series: Just two floors above [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Can be read alone, Fluff, House Invasion, idk if it is, it was supposed to be funny, monsta x being dorks, no covid because it ruins the fun, wonho new house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miktokki514/pseuds/Miktokki514
Summary: It hasn't been long since Wonho has moved into his new house. He likes it and he's getting used to living alone.What happens when Monsta X members discover the passcode of his apartment?Or: 5 times Monsta X decided to invade Wonho's apartment and 1 time Wonho came back to the dorm.[The story is part of the series because is settled in the same "universe", but they can both be read alone]
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone
Series: Just two floors above [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny story about Monsta X doing dumb stuff in Monsta X style, but I guess I get emotional when it concerns Wonho. Don't worry, though, there's no sadness here.
> 
> The timeline is roughly between September and December, but it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> As always, this story doesn't represent reality in any way, since I'm not a sasaeng and I don't know where and how the boys live. And of course, I'm not Wonho so I don't know how he really feels, all of this is just my interpretation. In the end, this is just a little story about Monsta X being OT7 because there's not enough OT7 stuff here to satisfy my needs.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> And the work isn't betaed and English is not my first language, so feel free to correct any mistakes you may find.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**1-**

Hoseok woke up suddenly. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, still half asleep. A second loud sound, similar to the one that had woken him up, made him jump on his bed, his eyes now wide opened.

He felt a cold shiver down his back. He lived alone in that house, what was happening? Thousands of dramatic and terrific situations started to build in Hoseok's mind, from robbers, to murderers or even aliens. He gulped, trying to be as silent as possible while leaving his bed, the only safe place of his house. He took his phone, unlocking it and getting ready to call for help.

Silence. Apart from his heart which was beating so loud in his ears.

Hoseok gulped again, not even bothering to wear something over his underwear and opened his room's door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. His room faced the wall of the hallway, and on his left there was the living room. He could see the sun shining from the half-opened curtains and he shivered when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

Hoseok stopped at the corner, a hand on his chest in the hope to calm down his heart and his breathing. He wasn't ready to face such a situation when he decided to buy a house on his own. He had gone through enough in the past year, he didn't think he deserved to deal with such stress at 7 in the morning. He thought about writing a quick message in the group chat, after all his members lived just two floors below, but he was afraid of putting them in danger or even worse. Only God knew what was going to happen to him that day.

Hoseok took a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding his phone in one hand. He could do this. He was strong, stronger than he usually liked to admit. He never liked to use violence, but whoever had entered in his home -what were they even trying to find in a kitchen?- had few chances to get out of there unscathed. For a moment he regretted being half naked, but maybe his physique would have scared those people enough.

“What the hell are you doing?”.

Hoseok widened his eyes, jumping on the place and stumbling on his own feet, finding himself with his ass on his floor. He didn't even want to acknowledge that scared sound that had left his mouth.

He raised his eyes and he met a familiar figure. Kihyun was staring down at him, his arms folded on his chest and an amused look on his face.

“What are you doing, Hyung?”, he asked again.

Hoseok felt his cheeks and the point of his ears becoming hotter and got up quickly, still confused and embarrassed.

“I should be the one asking you that question”, he replied. As much as he was pleased to see Kihyun, he wasn't expecting him and he didn't remember giving him a spare key or the code of his apartment. And most importantly, what was he doing there at dawn?

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he was missing some information. “I brought you some food”, he said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

“Food? Why... How... I...”.

Kihyun sighed. “Your mum called me, she told me your password and to keep an eye on you. I sent you a message yesterday evening that I would have come today”, he explained quickly.

This time, Hoseok was really confused. “Why would my mom...”.

“Because she can't come every day to check on you and she was worried. When was the last time you talked with her?”.

“Last week, but...”.

“See? Send her more messages, at least, if you're busy”.

Hoseok felt his head spinning with all that information. He had just woken up, got scared out of his life, discovered that his mom was worried and found his friend in his apartment. He didn't even check his phone the night before, which was probably why he wasn't expecting Kihyun at all.

“I'm not a child though”, Hoseok whined a little, still confused.

He heard Kihyun giggle. “You sounded like a scared cat just a minute ago. It was very funny, just to say”.

Hoseok glanced at him. “It wasn't. I thought you were a murderer or even worse”, he complained.

Kihyun started to laugh. “What would a murderer do in your kitchen at 7 in the morning?”, he replied, and Hoseok blushed a little because he wondered about that.

“Anyway, I'm going home. You could have told us that your fridge was empty, by the way”.

“I was planning to do some shopping!”. It wasn't really the truth, because between the preparation of his new album Hoseok had been postponing the shopping for days, eating wherever he could. He wasn't really used to living alone and he wasn't good with that kind of planning stuff.

Kihyun giggled again, folding a paper bag in four. “Just come down if you need food. I brought you some of the kimchi Jooheon's mother had sent us. You like it”.

Hoseok nodded. “Thank you, Kihyun-ah. The next time, though, wake me up or announce your presence. I'm too old to get scared like this first thing In the morning”.

“I will, you big scared cat. See you. And don't overwork yourself. And eat some good food, not just protein shakes”. With those words, Kihyun left.

Hoseok, once again alone, smiled. He had missed Kihyun's caring soul and his endless nagging. He walked into his kitchen, founding it spotless and perfect. Kihyun had left a message on the fridge and he had also drawn a bunny in a corner.

For the first time in weeks, Hoseok finally ate a homemade breakfast that day. Little did he know that saying “the next time” would have brought him more headaches he was ready to accept.

  
  


**2-**

_Let's work out together this afternoon._

That had been Hyunwoo's message that morning, and despite being busy, Hoseok had accepted immediately, writing back to decide the perfect hour for both of them.

It has been a while since Hyunwoo and he had worked out together. When he had left the dormitory, Hoseok had also left behind all his equipment. He had trained mostly by himself in the following months, and he had accepted Hyunwoo's offer to use them whenever he wanted also after he had been completely cleared of all the charges. Still, he didn't bother to bring them to his new apartment when he eventually moved, deciding to buy a couple of them and to keep using the gym in the company's building.

He thought that Hyunwoo wanted to meet there, to be honest. Hoseok had a meeting in the morning and a photo shoot after that, therefore using the company's gym seemed the most obvious decision.

Yet, he was there, half an hour after the time they had settled, still waiting for his friend. He didn't know if he was just late because of some schedules and he honestly didn't want to bother him with calls or messages. Hyunwoo knew about their appointment and if he couldn't call it to postpone it, it probably meant he was too busy.

He decided to buy an ice coffee in the bar in front of the company in the meanwhile, then, after almost another half an hour he spent scrolling on his phone and writing a couple of lyrics he had in mind, he decided to just go home. He wrote Hyunwoo a message and walked back to the parking lot, waiting for his manager to arrive and drop him at home.

“Weren't you going to work out with Hyunwoo-ssi?”, the young man asked when Hoseok entered the car.

“He's busy today, we'll meet some other day”, he just explained. Honestly, he was a bit sad, but he knew that Hyunwoo wouldn't have never done anything to make him feel bad. Moreover, they were all busy, and having different schedules didn't really help in keeping in touch. Not that they needed to meet everyday to be friends, after all.

They talked a bit during their way back home, and then Hoseok waved to him when he dropped him in front of his apartment building. He climbed quickly the stairs through the seven floors, humming the song he was writing under his breath.

He typed the code on his door and entered his house, but he immediately understood that there was something out of place. First of all, the curtains were open, even if he was sure he had closed them that morning. Secondly, there were a pair of shoes at the entrance, shoes that looked somewhat familiar. Last but not least, he could hear a faint noise coming from the farthest part of his apartment, in particular from the guest room he had transformed in his personal gym.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, dropping his bag on the sofa while a terrible doubt started to build inside his mind. Hyunwoo, his gym... they didn't really say where they would have met...

Hoseok walked through his apartment quickly, his naked food tapping on the wooden floor. He recognized Hyunwoo's voice even before turning into the room. His friend was there, hanging from a bar and counting his repetitions out loud.

Hoseok couldn't help but sigh, slightly regretting that time when he didn't change his password despite his members knowing him. Not that they weren't welcomed, but it wasn't the first time he had found one of them in his apartment while he wasn't there. However, a small smile started to form on his lips at the thought of the absurdity of that situation. It was almost comical.

Hyunwoo noticed him almost immediately, jumping lightly on the mat on the floor and greeting him with a smile. “Hoseok-ah! You're late, I was waiting for you”.

“In my house?”, Hoseok asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

Hyunwoo nodded. “We had planned to work out together”, he said, confused by that reaction. “Did you forget? I thought that maybe you were busy and I decided to just come and wait for you here and...”.

“It's okay”, Hoseok laughed. “I didn't forget, but I was waiting for you at the company”, he explained, looking at Hyunwoo as he saw the frown on his face. That was the expression that Hyunwoo always made when he was thinking and Hoseok had to hold back another laugh. After a couple of seconds, Hyunwoo widened his eyes in the most comical way, finally realizing the misunderstanding.

“Oh my God, I'm sorry”, he exclaimed.

“I guess we were both at fault here. We should remember to decide a place, the next time”, Hoseok said.

“I'm sorry if I just entered your house, Hoseok-ah. Kihyun told us the code and...”.

“I know, stop apologizing”, Hoseok giggled. “Wait for me, I'm gonna wear something more comfortable”.

He wasn't angry with his friend, not even for having invaded his house without telling him. Of course it was strange to come home and find uninvited people, but that reminded him when he used to live in the dorm, and he couldn't say that he hated it at all.

There was a little bug, at the back of his mind, telling him that he couldn't enjoy the perks of having his own apartment if his friends kept appearing out of nowhere, but honestly Hoseok didn’t care that much. He was with his family, after all.

  
  


**3-**

Hoseok regretted many things in his life, starting from when he was just a teenager to the more recent ones. He had learned to live with his own regrets, accepting the consequences of his decisions and his actions.

Still, he was starting to wonder to what extent telling his members the password for his apartment would have become a regret in the future.

In the past weeks, in fact, he had found the both sides of that decision. On the one hand, it was useful and even convenient. He didn't have to rush to the door every single time, they could drop by to leave something without trying to match their horrible schedules and they could organize last minute dinners or game-nights without many problems. On the other side, the members had started to open his door at every hour of the day, whether to take food or to eat in his kitchen, or to use his bathroom - _Hyungwon and Shownu Hyung are still there, I need to use your toilet, Hyung-,_ had been Jooheon's excuse some days before.

At the beginning Hoseok laughed at them and let them use his apartment as if it was an extension of their dormitory and he actually loved that feeling of being again with them, even if there were two whole floors to divide their apartments. Day after day, though, little but annoying events had started to grow the idea of putting some limits to those visits. He had woken up in the middle of the night because of people talking of playing video games in his living room, one time he also had to shower at the company because Minhyuk had occupied his bathroom first thing in the morning and Changkyun almost appeared in his latest vlive.

It was a strange situation, he was borderline between being constantly amused or constantly annoyed. But in that period he was really nervous for his debut as a soloist, so he supposed he just had to get used to that new reality. 

As soon as he opened his apartment's door, that night, Hoseok knew that he wasn't alone.

The television was on, the lights and the sounds could be recognized even from outside the apartment. Hoseok recognized the smell of chicken and couldn't hide a smile. Yes, he was probably just on the edge, because he couldn't deny the warmth that started to spread in his heart as soon as he realized he wouldn't have been alone that night.

Hoseok recognized Minhyuk's laugh and took off his shoes, entering the living room. His friend was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, two boxes of chicken and a bottle of coca cola on the little table and he was laughing at a programme he was watching.

“Did Kihyun kick you out of the dorm?”, he asked with a smile, dropping his bag on the floor and joining him on the floor.

Minhyuk laughed. “No, but I wanted to eat some chicken without him complaining that he can't because of some stupid bet he had made with himself. And I missed you”.

Hoseok smiled, taking a piece of fried chicken and biting into the crispy breading. “I missed you too, Min. You could have told me, though, I would have come earlier”.

Minhyuk gulped some coca cola. “I didn't want to disturb you, I know you're busy. And I wanted to surprise you. I can leave if...”.

“No, no, don't leave. I was really hungry, thank you. What are you watching?”.

The two of them passed that night eating chicken and talking as they used to do in the past. Many things had happened in the past months, and despite the messages and the video calls, there were still things that were left to say.

Hoseok was so happy to have someone with him that night that he didn't even complain when Minhyuk spilled the whole coca cola bottle on the carpet. It was a limited edition one and a gift from an old friend, but Hoseok didn't really care, not when he couldn't stop smiling and when his own heart was so warm and happy.

  
  


**4-**

In the corner of his living room, Hoseok had settled a little studio for when he couldn't go to the company or he just wanted to do some work at home. It was just a table with all the equipment he needed to produce his music and he also had soundproofed the whole house.

That afternoon he planned to meet with Hyungwon to work on a song his friend was writing. He was struggling with finding the right arrangement and Hoseok had offered him his help.

However, he was held by his manager after lunch for a sudden meeting with some directors for a new brand collaboration and he barely had time to notice Hyungwon that he could have never arrived home in time. He supposed they would have to reschedule, since they were both busy and it wasn't easy to find a common day when both were free.

This is why he was surprised when he got home that evening. The lights were on and Hoseok recognized Hyungwon's sweet voice, busy humming the melody he was writing.

Once again, Hoseok couldn't help but to blame himself for that invasion. It wasn't the first time and, even if he didn't really bother, it was still strange coming home to someone who was waiting for him. Maybe he wasn't used to that feeling anymore, but the warm feeling was definitely bigger than any annoyance.

He took off his shoes, immediately gazing all over the living room and noticing Hyungwon's back. He was sitting on his favorite leather chair, the super comfortable one he used to work, and he was typing something on his computer. Hoseok didn't want to know how his friend had guessed the password, but he probably knew him well enough.

“Hyungwon?”, he called, before realizing his friend was also wearing his headphones, his head slightly moving along the music he was listening to. Hoseok also recognized the programme for composing music on the bigger screen.

He dropped his bag on the sofa, glancing quickly at his kitchen and furrowing his brows at the mess that he was sure he hadn't left on the counter. There were a couple of boxes of chicken, an open cartoon with some leftover pizza and two bags full of chips and every kind of snack. Somehow, that sight didn't surprise him that much.

He walked towards his friends, patting him on his shoulder and laughing when Hyungwon jumped out, surprised.

“Hyung!”, he whined, taking off the headphone and stopping the music from the computer. “You scared me”.

“You didn't even notice I opened the door”, Hoseok explained. “What are you doing here? Didn't you receive the message?”.

“I did. But I decided to come anyway, since we're busy next week and I definitely need to finish this song”. Then he smiled. “Kihyun told me the password”.

“Of course he did”, Hoseok replied, unable to hide a smile himself.

Only then he noticed the mess on his desk. “What the hell is this?”.

“Oh, I was hungry, and I bought food for you as well. I saw you eating that chicken on your YouTube channel and I wanted to try it as well”.

Hoseok sighed, watching his poor desk completely covered by packs of snacks and crumbs of any kind of food. He was also sure there was some tomato sauce on his keyboard, and he didn't even want to know how greasy and sweaty his new mouse was.

“Don't eat here the next time, Wonnie”, he sighed, trying to fight the annoyance in his tone. He didn't want to nag at his friend, but he supposed that after five years together Hyungwon had learned that he didn't like his workplace being so messy and dirty.

Watching his expression Hyungwon seemed to realize what he did wrong, and he started to collect all the empty packages, wiping the desk with the hem of his sweatshirt. “I'm sorry Hyung”, he said getting up and running towards his kitchen. There, he threw away the rubbish and started to organize all that leftover food.

“It's okay, we can eat together if you're still hungry”.

Hyungwon nodded, clearly happy that his friend wasn't really angry with him, and grabbed the chicken boxes and the big Cola bottle, rushing towards his sofa.

From the side, Hoseok watched the disaster happen in front of his eyes. In the hurry, Hyungwon tripped on the border of his carpet -the new one, the one he had just bought after Minhyuk had ruined the other one just a couple of weeks before- and dropped everything on the floor. The boxes broke, tainting the carpet of oil and sauce and they avoided an even bigger mess with the Cola bottle just because it was still closed.

Hyungwon gasped, blushing and immediately apologizing. Despite everything, Hoseok just started to laugh, startling his friend. Once again, the calm and order in his house had been destroyed by one of his members, he probably had to buy another carpet and a new mouse, but at that moment Hoseok didn't care. Once again, he felt the same warmth he had thought to have forgotten, something that washed away that nostalgic feeling and brought him back to the old days, when he used to live in the dorms. He missed those times, some days more than others, and he didn't really mind coming back to them, even if it meant buying new stuff every time his friends came over.

  
  


**5-**

It was a chill Sunday morning.

Hoseok woke up early and after his usual jog around the block, he came back home, taking a shower and planning that lazy day. He wanted to film something for his YouTube channel, and after a couple of messages with his manager, he decided he could film another mukbang by himself. Those were easy, he just had to eat and talk. While eating breakfast he looked for some new and interesting food he could buy and have delivered to his home, wondering if it was a good idea cooking something by himself. He moved aside that idea, deciding to order some Chinese food. It was always the best when he didn't know what to eat.

While waiting for the food, Hoseok sat on his leather chair -the one he had to wash for hours to remove the stains from Hyungwon's food- and worked on his music for a couple of hours. He didn't bother the silence, he was used to working in that environment and it always helped him to concentrate better.

Before lunch, Hoseok settled the camera in front of the sofa, and started to record as soon as the food arrived. Honestly, communicating with his fans was the thing he had missed the most in the past year -beside probably performing on the stage along with his members- and he insisted so much in having his YouTube channel where he could upload everything about his daily life for his fans. It was different from doing live, but it was funny as well, and Hoseok quickly found himself deep into a conversation about Chinese food. He always asked questions and tried to keep the video funny and entertaining, aware of the fact that his fans loved that part of him.

He finished eating pretty quickly and he wondered if just half an hour of recording was enough. But he didn't even have time to think that he heard the password being typed on his door. He furrowed, confused, since he wasn't expecting anyone, and watched from his living room his two youngest members opening the door and storming into his house.

“Ehy, Hyung-ie”, Changkyun exclaimed, patting his shoulder as soon as he took of his shoes and dropping a bag in his hands.

“Hi, Hoseok-hyung”, Jooheon said after him, carrying what looked like a foldable metal table under his arm.

“H-hello?”, Hoseok greeted them, still confused. “What are you doing here?”, he asked after a couple of seconds, looking inside the bag Changkyun had given him.

“We're here to eat together”, the youngest said, dropping to sit on his sofa and taking out from a bag some games. “And to play”, he grinned.

“A little bird told us someone gifted you a new PlayStation for Christmas”, Jooheon added, sitting next to his friend after dropping the table on the floor.

Hoseok sighed, unable to hide a smile. “It was _your_ gift, Jooheon. Your and Minhyuk's. I wondered why, but this explains a lot”, he giggled. He wasn't a huge game player and he indeed wondered why his friends had given him a console as a gift. Now, he could understand that the true reason was because they wanted to play with it themselves.

“We brought ramen,'' Changkyun said hinting at the plastic bag he was holding.

“I already ate, actually”.

“Don't tell me you don't have some space for some ramen”, Jooheon laughed, jumping on his feet and taking the bag from his arms. He then walked towards the kitchen, rummaging through his stuff to find a pot.

Hoseok laughed as well. “Maybe I do”, he admitted. That wasn't the afternoon he had planned, but he wasn't busy and he could spend some hours with his brothers. It has been such a long time since he last played with them.

“What is that table, by the way?”, he asked.

Changkyun shook his head. “It's a great deal, Hyung. We are here to offer you something amazing”.

Hoseok tilted his head. “A deal? With a table?”.

Changkyun slided towards the end of the sofa, taking the little table and showing it. On the top, there was a Winnie the Pooh image and Hoseok tried to remember where he had seen that piece of furniture.

“What should I do with a Winnie the Pooh table?”, he asked, ignoring Jooheon's giggle in the background.

“Using it? It can be a good table for your living room”.

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, amused by the serious look on his friend's face. “I don't think it fits with the concept of my living room”, he said.

“It does”, Changkyun insisted. “Your fans will love it”.

Then, out of the blue, Hoseok remembered where he had seen that table. They showed it a programme his members had filmed a couple of months before, and he still remembered the reaction of the fans. It definitely wasn't something he wanted in his house, tough.

“Honey, where are you going to eat if I take your table?”, he asked the other boy, who was busy filling a pot with water.

Jooheon shrugged in his shoulders. “We bought another one. You can't imagine how much Kihyun and Changkyun nagged us after that show. They said it was embarrassing. I think it's cute, you should take it, Hyung”.

“It _is_ embarrassing”, Changkyun exclaimed.

“Then why should I take it?”, Hoseok asked, laughing a little at that absurd argument.

“Because it fits you, Hyung”, Jooheon said. “You're cute”.

Hoseok watched his younger brothers for a couple of seconds. He definitely didn't need a foldable table, not one with a Winnie the Pooh image on the top. But he was never able to say no at those adorable puppy eyes, and that time wasn't different.

“Fine”, he sighed. “I guess I could find a use of it”.

Jooheon screeched, jumping on his feet and almost dropping the packs of ramen, and Changkyun sighed, probably out of relief. “You saved us, Hyung”, he said with half of a smile.

Hoseok nodded cheerfully, aware that he would have never used that very table in his whole life.

“Get that thing work, Kyunnie”, he said pointing to his TV.

Changkyun started to set up the PlayStation and Jooheon organized boules and chopsticks moving in his kitchen as if it was his own home.

From the side, Hoseok watched them, feeling the smile that was plastered on his face grow even bigger. He had missed that, God how much he had missed it. The chaos, the petty arguments, the laughs, the hours spent talking about everything and nothing. Hoseok had missed all of that so much that, at the end, he didn't even care anymore if his house was constantly invaded by his friends. He couldn't go back in time, but maybe he could create a present where he could feel the same warmth and happiness as before.

  
  


**+1-**

Hoseok was bored.

It was late evening, the sky was already dark and it was still raining. He was sprawled on his sofa, his phone in his right hand and he was scrolling through his social media absent-minded.

That day he was supposed to attend a meeting about his next comeback and he had planned a full day. However, the meeting was canceled last minute and rescheduled, his gym was closed that day for some kind of maintenance work and he couldn't even go to his studio because his manager had called in sick. Of course, he could have just called a taxi, but it was pouring and it was so cold and honestly Hoseok was still trying to find a reason to get dressed and go out. It was one of those days when he didn't want to be productive, but at the same time he was too bored to just lay on his sofa and do nothing for the whole day.

He had worked out a bit in the morning in his little personal gym and he had tried to work on a song at home, but somehow he just didn't have any inspiration.

Hoseok sighed, letting his phone fall on his chest and staring at the ceiling. He was usually a very busy person and he hated to lose time, but after all he was just human and he could have some days when he was too lazy to do anything.

Hoseok checked his phone for some messages. The group chat with his members was silent, evident sign that they were too busy to keep him company. His brother was working and his mother was on a trip with some friends. The few people he was close with were busy as well.

Hoseok sighed again, sitting on the sofa and looking around. He liked his new home, it was clean and he was starting to get used to it. In days like that, however, it looked too white, too cold, too silent. Inside his head Hoseok was aware that he was behaving as a child, but he just wanted to spend some free time with someone.

Without even questioning that sudden idea, Hoseok got up and slided in his shoes. He took his phone and wallet and left his apartment. He ran down two floors in a breath, stopping in front of a door that looked way too familiar. With a sigh, Hoseok started to type the passcode and he grinned when the door opened, walking inside.

He was welcomed by a familiar smell, a mix of detergent, food and sweat. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but Hoseok found it extremely welcoming.

The house was silent but warm, there was the usual mess around, probably they had left in a hurry not long before.

Hoseok wasn't sure why he was there, or what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to think too much. It wasn't the first time he had entered the dorm in the past year, but everytime he always felt the same warmth and happiness. It was just a place, not even their real home, but he didn't care about the place itself, more about the people who were living in it.

Hoseok walked around the house for a bit, then he decided to settle on the sofa. The scene wasn't that different from his own home, but the feeling was indeed different. He switched on the television, he called his favorite chicken place to order some food and started to scroll again through his fancafe and SNS, laughing and enjoying reading the comments of his fans.

When the chicken arrived, he ate it on the floor in front of the sofa, that same place he had used countless times in the past. He was still alone, but somehow he wasn't feeling that bored anymore. With the sound of the television in the background, he also had a sudden idea for a melody he could use in his song. He rushed to Jooheon's room, where he knew he could find something to write on that idea, and wiped his greasy fingers on his pants, grimacing a little.

Hours later, when the door of the apartment opened, Hoseok was sprawled once again on the sofa, the television still talking, and he was completely focused on the piece of paper he had in front of his eyes, where he had been writing for hours.

“Hyung?”.

Hoseok jumped in surprise. He didn't even notice the door nor any sounds. Six pairs of eyes were looking at him confused and amused.

“What are you doing here?”, Hyunwoo asked, dropping his bag on the floor.

Hoseok sat on the sofa, shrugging in his shoulders. “I was bored”, he just said.

The six boys looked at each other, then they all started to laugh.

“Let's order something to eat, I'm starving”, Hyungwon said, dropping beside Hoseok.

“Chicken?”, Kihyun asked.

“Chinese?”, Hyunwoo suggested.

“Korean?”, Changkyun added.

Hoseok didn't even tell them he had already eaten and that he was actually full. The house was finally warm and alive, and Hoseok couldn't help but to smile.

Hoseok was used to being alone, he was used to spending time by himself working out or writing music. He enjoyed his freedom, he loved being able to concentrate and there were many pros in having a place for himself. However, he couldn't deny that there was nothing better than a simple dinner with his family to feel happy and complete. He didn't care about his new home or the old dormitory. Those were just places. What really mattered where the people he was with.

  
  
  



End file.
